Gyros have been used to measure rotation rates or changes in angular velocity about an axis of rotation. A basic conventional fiber optic gyro (FOG) includes a light source, a beam generating device, and a coil of optical fiber coupled to the beam generating device that encircles an area. The beam generating device transmits light beams into the coil that propagate in a clockwise (CW) direction and a counter-clockwise (CCW) direction along the core of the optical fiber. Many FOGs utilize glass-based optical fibers that conduct light along a solid glass core of the fiber. The two counter-propagating (e.g., CW and CCW) beams experience different pathlengths while propagating around a rotating closed optical path, and the difference in the two pathlengths is proportional to the rotational rate.
In a resonator fiber optic gyro (RFOG), the counter-propagating light beams are desirably monochromatic (e.g., of a single frequency) and circulate through multiple turns of the fiber optic coil and for multiple passes through the coil using a device that redirects light that has passed through the coil back into the coil again (i.e., circulates the light) such as a fiber coupler. The beam generating device modulates and/or shifts the frequencies of each of the counter-propagating light beams so that the resonance frequencies of the resonant coil may be observed. The resonance frequencies for each of the CW and CCW paths through the coil are based on a constructive interference condition such that all light-waves that have traversed the coil a different number of times interfere constructively at any point in the coil. As a result of this constructive interference, an optical wave having a wavelength λ is referred to as “on resonance” when the round trip resonator pathlength is equal to an integral number of wavelengths. A rotation of the coil produces a different pathlength for clockwise and counterclockwise propagation, thus producing a shift between the respective resonance frequencies of the resonator, and the frequency difference, such as may be measured by tuning the difference in the CW beam and CCW beam frequencies to match the resonance frequency shift of the closed optical path due to rotation, indicates the rotation rate.
In the RFOG, the properties of glass material of the optical fiber may cause effects that shift the resonance frequencies of the CW and CCW paths and thus produce a false indication of rotation or inaccurate measurement of rotation rate. A reflective mirror may be used to circulate the counter-propagating light beams in the coil multiple times but this typically reduces the signal-to-noise ratio from losses generated at the transition from the mirror to the coil. Additional anomalies that decrease the accuracy of the measurement of the rotational rate may be generated from a non-linear Kerr effect, stimulated Brillouin scattering, and polarization errors. These error mechanisms are also sensitive to the environment which, for example, gives rise to unwanted temperature sensitivity.
The non-linear Kerr effect occurs when high monochromatic light power inside the RFOG alters the index of refraction of the glass in the optical fiber. A mismatch of intensities of the CW and CCW beams may induce a bias on the observed frequency shifts on the order of several degrees/hour. Stimulated Brillioun scattering (SBS) occurs when a high intensity associated with a high finesse in the fiber resonator causes lasing or stimulated emission in the glass fiber, and this generally promotes large instabilities in the measurement of the resonance frequencies. Polarization-induced errors may result from fiber couplers that incidentally couple light into a second polarization mode, either from one optical fiber to an adjacent optical fiber or within the same fiber. The second polarization mode may resonate to produce an asymmetry in the resonance line shape of the polarization mode used to measure a rotation. Even though the frequency of the second polarization mode is the same for the CW and CCW beams, the amplitude may be different, thus causing different observations, beyond the affect of rotation, of the resonance frequencies of the CW and CCW beams. Polarization-induced errors may severely limit the accuracy of the RFOG because determination of the resonance centers for each of the resonance frequencies of the CW and CCW beams directly affects the rotational rate measurement.
In addition to encountering error mechanisms that may affect accuracy, the conventional RFOG may be cost prohibitive for high volume production, particularly for a smaller scale RFOG. The conventional RFOG is an assembly of multiple discrete components (e.g., light source, beam generator, coil, etc.) that has an associated cost for each component and for assembling such discrete components. For smaller scale applications, the cost associated with assembling the RFOG generally increases with the increased cost for miniaturizing each component and aligning the miniaturized discrete optical components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a robust, compact optical rotation sensor that has a low cost and that is suitable for high volume production. In addition, it is desirable to provide a method for sensing a rotational rate of a compact, low cost optical gyro that reduces the effect of error mechanisms that decrease the accuracy of the measurement of the rotational rate. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.